


"Breaking the Habit"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash was not crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Breaking the Habit"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Breaking the Habit"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrP7HoGHqQ8) by Linkin Park.)

On bad days he couldn't distinguish between what memories belonged to him and which were Epsilon's. 

On worse days he locked himself away, picking at the wounds in his mind, trying to get rid of what wasn't _him_ because he was tired of being confused, tired of wanting to scream himself raw.

Wash didn't know if this was worth fighting for, didn't know if digging himself out would only result in burring himself deeper. 

He didn't know how he got this way, this broken shell of person that could barely function. 

He didn't know if he could find himself, but he needed to try to start again, needed to find _Wash_ because he had no other options. It was either clarity or insanity.

And Wash was not crazy.


End file.
